DxD: The Beast in Human Form
by TheGRproject
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou found a baby, a little boy in a abandoned shrine, they adopted the child and named him Issei. It turns out that Issei is the wielder of Ddraig and what is more important, in his body the 666(Trihexa) beast is sealed. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Powerful/Neutral Issei. Rated M. Issei x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of "The Beast in Human Form". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**[Ddraig speaking]**

* * *

It was a sunny day, the sky was clearly blue. A married couple was walking on the city streets.

"H-Honey, where else do you want to go... We are walking for about two hours!" Yelled a brown-haired man, he was carrying a lot of bags. He was definitely tired.

"I want to visit a last shop and do you see? I said that in this city the choice in stores is bigger, so after all this was a good idea to do shopping in this city" The brown-haired woman smiled.

"...Waste of time and money..."

"Did you said something, darling?"

"I said that the weather is nice today, hehe" The man smiled in a weird way.

"Yes I think so too"

Suddenly the woman stopped and looked somewhere.

"Huh, is something wrong?"Asked the man.

"Eh... look at this" She pointed with her finger.

That what the woman pointed was a shrine which was located on a hill. The stairs were cracked and the shrine was in most destroyed. It looks like that it's abandoned or something. Suddenly a resident of this city saw that the couple is interested in the shrine. He walked towards them.

"You're not from here, right? I advise you to stay away from this shrine"

"Huh? Why?" Asked the woman.

"This shrine is haunted. Rumor has it that there lives a monster inside of this shrine. It is said that the last person who came to this shrine... disappeared."

"Eh?!" The couple was shocked.

"So, have a nice day" The man walked away.

"Haunted, really? Eh come we need to visit this one shop, right?"

"Wait, I think that we need to explore that shrine" Said the woman.

"W-What?! No way, we are going to that shop!" Yelled the man.

"If you don't want, I'll go alone"

"...What is with you today... Eh, I can't let you go alone... I will go with you"

Both of them walked up the stairs. When they were on the top, they looked around. The shrine looked scary, everything is destroyed and it's kinda dark here...

"Are you satisfied now? Can we go down?" Asked the man.

"Not yet, come" The woman dragged him by his arm.

They walked into the shrine main building... and that what they saw surprised them... a... baby. It was a little brown-haired boy.

"Darling, look!"

"...A baby? What is it doing here?"

"So this is that monster? A cute little baby..."

The woman picked up the baby and walked outside.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Asked the man.

"We can't left him here"

"Eh... you have right, but..."

"I think that your name will be... Issei! Hyoudou Issei" The woman turned herself towards the man and smiled.

The baby opened his eyes... His eyes, his left eye is normal and brown but his right eye... it's completely black with a red, sharp pupil!

"Aaaaaaaaa!" The man dropped the bags and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Asked the woman.

"That baby's eye it is... is..."

The woman looked at the baby, everything is normal, his eyes are brown... the black eye disappeared.

"What are you talking about..." Said the woman with half closed eyes.

The man looked at the baby again.

"Huh? But a moment ago... maybe it was just my

imagination... Can we go down now please?"

The woman nodded and they walked downstairs.

* * *

**Time skip - five years**

**«Elementary School»**

* * *

Today was Issei's first school day, he was now six years old. Issei is a very shy boy and he has trouble with talking to people. His first day of school was quite nice until...

"Aaaa!" Few girls yelled.

"What is this? You are weird!" Said a boy.

"You are a monster or what?" Said another boy.

The confusion was due to his black eye... it always appeared when Issei was excited or something. His first day of school wasa total failure, all children avoided and mocked him...

* * *

**Time skip - three years**

* * *

Issei was still avoided and mocked by other... He was currently siting at the roof of the school building, he always stayed at this place to avoid comments of others...

"So here are you, weirdo" Five boys walked towards Issei.

"What do you want?" Issei stood up and looked at them.

"Nothing, you are just bothering us with your presence"

Issei didn't said anything he was only staring at them.

"Don't stare at me you weirdo, you will infect me with something" Said the boy.

"Hahaha what a weirdo" All five of them laughed.

Issei lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The five boys looked at him. They slowly walked towards him.

"What did you just said?"

"I said shut up!"

_PUNCH!_

One of the boys punched Issei in his face.

"That was rude" He smiled at Issei.

Issei looked at them, his black eye appeared again, but something was different, the red, sharp pupil was shining!

"Oh?" The boys were looking at him.

Around Issei a black smoke appeared and his body was covered in a black aura. In addition, something was forming on his back... it were... two black wing-like claws with sharp ends on each... these wings resembled a... beast wings!

"W-What... is that?! You are a monster, a monster!" They ran towards the doors.

Issei was covered in the black smoke, he straightened his wings, they were much bigger than himself.

_BOOOM!_

Suddenly a black explosion with Issei in the middle appeared, the school has been largely destroyed, several students were killed including the five boys... The news about the "accident" spread quickly throughout the city, no one knew what caused this explosion...

After this event, Issei's parents decided to send Issei to a private school. His parents have already know about his black eye it shocked them at the begining, they always were talking that Issei is a special kid...

* * *

**Time skip - one year**

**«Issei POV»**

* * *

"Umm..." I woke up as usual in my bed.

"Aaaaaa!" I heard a loud yell. It came from downstairs!

I clothed myself very fast and ran downstairs to check what happened. That what I saw was a middle-aged man with silver hair and a beard. He was dressed in a strange-looking attire. He was smiling in a scary way, I looked down and I saw... mom and dad! They were laying on the ground covered in blood! What... happened?! What did he do to them?! My body was trembling! I'm scared... and angry!

"Oh what a nice eye you have~" Said the silver-haired man.

Eye? My black eye appeared again... He slowly walked towards me... I panicked and quickly ran towards doors. I left my house. I ran with all my strength, I was not paying too much attention where I'm running... After few minutes I stopped and looked around. I'm in a park... nobody is around!

"Don't run boy, I won't do you anything. I just want to take you with me~"

I heard his voice, I turned myself and yes he was standing here and smiling in a weird way.

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

"Uhuhu, Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Rizevim Livan Lucifer~" Suddenly twelve bad-like wings appeared on his back! What is he?!

"I want that what is inside of you, the 666 beast!"

What is he talking about?! My body is trembling... but suddenly I saw a bright red light, I looked down it came from my left hand! Something slowly formed... it is a... red gauntlet with green jewel!

"Uh? The Welsh Dragon? Ufufu, I think more interesting will be if I leave you for now, well we will meet soon. Bye, bye little boy~ " He waved in a childish way and disappeared in a... magic-circle or something?

**[So you are my new host...]**

What?! I heard a voice... it came from the gauntlet! What is going on...?

* * *

**Time skip - seven years**

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei was currently in a restaurant... Prices here are quite high... I ordered some food...

"Itadakimasu" I began to eat.

**[Let me guess, it will end like always, right?]**

I heard suddenly a voice, it was Ddraig the Welsh Dragon.

'Of course, I don't have too much money, besides look at these prices' I said in my mind.

When I finished eating I used a interesting ability which I recently mastered. My body disappeared leaving only a little of black smoke, I'm now invisible nad I can leave the restaurant without paying for the food. I walked for a while in my invisible state, when nobody was around my body appeared. I looked into a mirror and I saw that something under my black eye appeared, three black stripes, it looked like a tattoo...

'What is it?' I asked Ddraig in my mind.

**[I warned you several times that if you will use the power of the 666 beast, it will slowly "devour" you...]**

...Yes Ddraig said something like that in the past, and yes, I found out that inside of me the 666 beast is sealed it shocked me... Ddraig and of course me, do not know how this is possible but this is the truth... on the other hand I can use the beast's power. This black eye is very useful, for example I can turn invisible, read people mind and other stuff and of course it gives quite a amazing battle power... I even managed to make the eye appear and disappear when I want.

**[If you will still use this power,well you will gain more power but it can even end with your death]**

Is that so... I walked towards my house, yes in this house my parents were killed by this man... I want kill him so much... Ddraig explained me everything about the supernatural world, the Three Factions and other stuff. In short this man was a Devil but not a normal Devil he was the son of the original Lucifer... Something caught my attention on my way to my house, it was a highschool called Kuoh Academy.

**[I can sense Devils from this school]**

Devils? Is that so? This might be funny, maybe I will transfer to this school? After all I'm seventeen years old...

Few days later

I was able to transfer to this school and today is my first day in the Kuoh Academy. I was dressed in the school uniform and I was walking on the school ground, everyone was staring at me and mainly girls.

'What is with them?' I said in my mind.

**[I think that the girls are attracted to you]**

'Are women feeling really that easy...'

**[If they see a handsome and muscular guy like you... then yes]**.

_RIIING!_

I heard the sound of the bell and walked towards the classes, on the way I heard girl's talking.

"Who is he? I never seen him before, he is so cute, Kyaa!" Said one girl.

"Hey, hey, do you see this handsome guy?" Said the next girl.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Said the third girl.

My new school life will be interesting... I walked towards my new classroom. Te teacher walked into class. I stood before the doors.

"Today we will have a new transfer student in our class" Said the teacher.

"Maybe its a cute girl" I heard boys talking.

"I hope it is that handsome brown-haired guy who was walking on the school ground" Few girls were talking.

"Issei-kun please come in and introduce yourself" Said the teacher.

I entered the classroom, I noticed that the whole class is looking at me weirdly especially the girls, they were blushing...

"...Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou. I like sports, reading books and... eating, please take care of me" I introduced myself.

**[Only the last thing was the truth]**

'Oh, shut up Ddraig'

"So, do you have any questions for Issei-kun?" Asked the teacher.

A girl raised her hand and stood up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No..." Issei answered.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?" Asked a second girl.

"...Maybe" I smiled.

A bald student raised his hand and stood up. His expression said that he is... angry or something?

"Why are you here?! Bishounen like you should just die!" He yelled.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You just transferred here and you are now the new prince of Kuoh Academy!"

...Really? A prince?

"Why are you blaming me for it? If you want to be more popular you just need to do something good for the girls and be helpful for them" I answered him with half closed eyes. He sat down with silence, he seems to be thinking about that what I said.

"I think that's enough questions, please sit down Issei-kun and we will start the lesson" Said the teacher with a smile.

I sat down on a empty chair and the lesson began...

* * *

**«Rias POV»**

* * *

I, Rias Gremory was currently in the Occult Research Club room.

"Buchou, is something wrong?" I heard a voice.

I turned myself and saw my Queen, Akeno.

"The new student..."

"You mean Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes, he seems to be special somehow..."

"Ara ara, so you are interested in him?"

"Yes... I think that we need to observe him..."

* * *

**«Issei POV»**

* * *

The lessons ended pretty quickly, I walked towards the doors.

"Um...Issei-san" Suddenly somebody called me.

I turned myself and I saw a brown-haired girl... her name is... Murayama.

"Your name is Murayama, right?"

"Umm, yes"

"Do you need something?"

"Umm, eee... well..."

She is trying to say something, by the way I need to check something... I grabbed her cheek, it surprised her. I looked at her, she is blushing.

"You are pretty cute, would you mind to hang out with me once?"

"Eee... Yes!" She replied firmly.

"That's great, so see you tomorrow" I waved her and walked away.

"Katase, you will not believe what just happened!" She yelled...

**[You are quite a flirt]**

'I only used the situation'

I left the school ground and walked towards my house.

"Excuse me..." Suddenly I heard a voice... I turned my head and I saw a girl with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

"You're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

**[She is a Fallen Angel...]**

'Oh... is that so?'

"Yes" I replied her and looked at her with half closed eyes.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and... umm... will you go out with me?"

...Eh?

* * *

**◄End of chapter one►**

**Thanks for reading, please write your opinions.**  
**I'm open for suggestions so feel free to PM me. Of course reviews are always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of "The Beast in Human Form". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**[Ddraig speaking]**

* * *

**A/N: I will probably make Trihexa a woman and add her to the harem (I have also a sensible idea for this), but this will begin from the next chapter~**

* * *

**«Issei POV»**

* * *

"My name is Yuuma Amano and... umm... will you go out with me?"

...Eh? Did she just confessed to me?

**[She is definitely planning something]**

'I don't care, more important is that she is pretty hot so why not...'

**[What a womanizer...]**

"Umm, so what is your answer?" She asked.

"Ahh, wait, why you asked a stranger about something like that?"

"I have seen you pass this place for a while now and umm..."

"Okay, I will go out with you" I smiled.

"Huh, really? That's great! So could you go on a date with me?"

"Of course"

"This Sunday, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course" I smiled again.

"Thank goodness. Then, see you later!" She smiled.

"Yes, see you later" I waved her...

**[Partner, somebody is watching you]**

Huh? I looked around... nobody was seen but... I need to check it. I pulled out sunglasses from my pocket and put them on. I "activated" my black eye no one will see the eye, beyond those black dashes that have recently appeared... I looked around and... yes somebody is watching me, a white-haired girl is hiding behind a tree... she is a Devil no wait a Nekomata...? I used the other ability to become invisible, I walked towards her, she definitely doesn't know where I am. Even if she is a Nekomata she can't sense me now... I appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you need something?"

It seems that this scared her a little, she turned herself.

"...No"

Is that so... and besides maybe I will read her mind... I'm close enough to do that...

_'...How did he appeared here... wasn't he on the bridge?'_

So she is only surprised by my suddenly appear...

"...Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course"

She walked away... I did the same , I walked towards my house. When I was on the spot I looked to a mirror to check something...and yes I have been right this black tattoo-like thing got bigger...

**[If you will still use this "eye" you will probably die]**

'Oh, I know, you don't need to say this so much times...' Huh I don't know why but I'm tired... and this isn't that late. I layed down on the sofa and I fell asleep quite fast...

* * *

"...Eh" I opened my eyes, where I am?! Everything is black... I walked for a while, I can't see anything...

_RUSTLE!_

The sound of... chains. It came from behind, I quickly turned myself and-

* * *

"Ah!" I looked around, I was laying on the sofa, so that was a dream, huh?

**[This wasn't a dream...]**

'Huh? So what was that?'

**[I don't know...]**

'...'

I looked at the clock, It was the time for school!I was already dressed un the school uniform so I only ate something and walked towards school...

* * *

**Few hours later**

* * *

The lessons ended quite fast and of course I was the main topic of girls conversations...

"...Issei-san" Somebody called me, it was again the brown-haired girl, Murayama.

"Yes?"

"Umm... it's about that what you said yesterday..."

"Ah, right... well-"

"Hyoudou-kun" Somebody called me again.

I turned my head, it was a blonde guy... what does he want?

**[He is a Devil]**

Another Devil, huh?

"Yes?"

He walked towards me.

"Could you please come with me?"

"...Sure"

I walked with him, we were in a old building... the old school entered a room. I saw a crimson-haired girl, a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and that white-haired girl...

**[Devils...]**

Why it doesn't surprised me...?

"Sorry for bothering you, my name is Rias Gremory" Said the crimson-haired girl.

"Um.. nice to meet you, my name is Issei Hyoudou" I said with half closed eyes.

"I have a question, what are you?"

What a question is this...?

"I don't know what do you mean, Rias-senpai~" I smiled.

"I think that you know what I mean" She said with half closed eyes.

"Not at all..."

I turned myself and walked away... when I was outside from that building they surrounded me.

"You are annoying..." I said with cold voice.

"Hmm, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko!" Yelled the crimson-haired girl.

"Yes buchou!" The rest of them answered.

They rushed towards me, they really need a lesson... I "activated" my black eye. My body was covered in a black aura and a black smoke appeared around me. They were surprised by that... but still the guy created a sword and rushed at me with it, the white-haired girl rushed with her bare fists and the woman with black hair fired a lightning bolt in my direction. I covered myself in the huge black beast wings and blocked their attack, that was easy... I stretched my wings they were knocked back... I noticed that Rias is quite shocked, hmm... Around me more of that black smoke appeared it gave a pretty scary atmosphere... I walked towards the Gremory girl and grabbed her cheek.

"That's all?"

She didn't answered she only nodded, so I walked away, the eye ddisappeared by my will, of course the black aura, smoke and the wings disappeared. I walked towards my house... again this tiredness, I layed down on my bed and feel asleep quite fast...

Again! Everything is black, where I am?!

**[Partner]**

'Huh, Ddraig? You are here too?'

**[Yes, I don't know at all what is going on...]**

I walked for a while, still everything is black...

┼ **Release me **┼

_RUSTLE!_

Again, the sound of... chains. It came from behind! I turned myself, the darkness brightened a little... and I saw... that was...!

* * *

**◄End of chapter two►**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm open for suggestions about further chapters so feel free to PM me. **

**Of course reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
